Stolen Heart Of A Maiden
by hayella
Summary: Three weeks of hiding with KID and what do we get? Aoko Nakamori telling her best friend she's in love with the thief. With the ones after Pandora Gem after KID's life, and Kaito in hospital, what could possibly go right?


A DETECTIVE CONAN FANFIC

**_Title: Stolen Heart Of A Maiden_**

_by Hayella Flavielle Louisse_

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

**NEWS FLASH: Is Kaito KID really dead or was it just another trick? Just last night the police force led by Inspector Nakamori and high school detective Hakuba Saguru reported to have witnessed KID bleeding as he fell head first into the ocean. Rescue team from all over the world are now trying to find KID, but so far they've only found his torn white tuxedo stained with blood… **

_Prologue_

"Kaito, I have a confession to make." Aoko murmured as she kept her eyes focused on none other than his childhood friend and ex-crush/love Kaito Kuroba. It's not easy to change the person you like, at least, not with invalid reasons. For Aoko though, almost three weeks spent in hiding with a phantom thief with criminal number 1412, a.k.a. Kaito KID is enough.

Standing a meter away from him is Kaito. His eyes, also on her. His ears, merely listening and not even winding the hushing sound of the wind neither that of the vehicles passing by. Not to mention there was a contruction going on in a nearby vacant lot. Still, it had to be the time that they talk about this certain issue. It just had to be it. With Inspector Nakamori and the police force believing that KID really took the wrong step forward in being a criminal/public enemy (usually for males by being a hearthrob) by kidnapping Aoko, and KID making her promise to just let him take the blame at least until they are sure their real persecutors are cornered, Aoko had no other way and no other choice but to let her best friend know.

"I… " He squeaked, almost choking but still succeeded in answering. "I'll listen. Go ahead and say it."

To Kaito, it really isn't the best time. His wounds hidden under his school uniform are nearly opening. The smoke from the nearby factories are infecting them. The pain is intense, as expected from fresh cuts and newly sewed openings in his body after taking in bullets fired by those he believed are associated with the murder of his father, as well as another heavy crime for him as the attempted kidnapping of Aoko. Thinking that he just had to hear what she has to say so that he can somehow manage to calm her down by some magics, he is dealing with great tremor. To say that KID is fine, that surely it's just one of his tricks that made some people believed he died, that's his intention.

The only thing in his mind as for the moment is to encourage her somehow, not expecting her words to have the opposite effect on himself.

"I think, no... Kaito, I already like KID."

_What? _For a moment he thought he heard it wrong. Aoko likes KID? Who is she kidding? But there's no way Aoko will lie in that situation. And that added to his confusion. When finally he had the urge to at least inform her of his little secret, she just had to tell him he likes his other half. Seriously, why are these things happening all at once? If his father wasn't killed, then he wouldn't have disguised as KID. If he wasn't KID, then he wouldn't have to lie to Aoko. And now she's actually telling him he likes him? Of all persons, she fell to the thief who was giving him the reason to lie to her. For the past three weeks, Kaito KID had enough. And as of now, Kaito Kuroba also had enough. And before he could hear another sound, his eyes closed and he fell into her lap.

"Kai…Kaito! Anyone, help! Help! Please help us!"

In his weakest state, he managed to faint with a smile. As if he's telling her it's okay. It's as if he's telling her she just have to let him sleep for a while. And for the questions to be asked later as to why he had all those wounds, let's just leave it for the actual story behind.

Aoko Nagamori, with her loudest voice cried out for help. Laid helplessly in her arms was her childhood friend, whom without her knowing was the same person who to protect her life, used his body as shield and until then indulged intense pain, physical and emotional, just so he could assure she is safe. And to put a short truth for the whole of it, he really can't do anything about it for the mean time. How can he when in reality, even he is not even near to being safe...

**A/N: Thank God I finally had time to edit. So there :) Whatcha think? :)**


End file.
